Glimpses of You and Me
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: 50 moments in the lives of CM Punk and Jericho Forewarned: SLASH m/m warnings: mpreg, fluff, angst, comfort


**50 moments in the lives of JeriPunk I tried to put them in an order that made sense hopefully it worked out well. I have been trying to write a JeriPunk fic, but was having the hardest time writing CM Punk (unless he was being a smartass) finally I got over that speed bump I hope you enjoy the product**

* * *

><p><strong>Date:<strong>

Phil was hesitant at first when Chris approached him backstage. He had just come out of a bad relationship and Chris didn't have the best track record. The singing gram is what finally did it, and Phil agreed to one date. One date turned into two, which gave way to four, and here they sat now at 56, and Phil wonders why he ever hesitated.

**Demons:**

Phil doesn't like talking about his past. He's not proud of it, the things he's done. His relationship with John seems like a lifetime ago, but the memories refuse to fade. He wants to be a better man, one to rise above. It's Chris however who reminds him that he doesn't need to face the demons alone.

**Flirt:**

Chris is a big flirt, and it bugs Phil to no end. Phil knows he has nothing to worry about. He knows the flirting is just a part of his personality, but it still bugs him. Phil dislikes Chris' flirting, except for when it's aimed towards him.

**Shame:**

When Chris drunkenly kissed Adam at the Smackdown 10 year show he instantly knew he had fucked up. Phil had left early and in hindsight he should have followed. Now he sat outside the arena on the hood of his car, his stomach uneasy, his heart painted guilty, his face filled with shame.

**Sorry:**

Phil knows Chris is a keeper when he owns up to his mistake. He doesn't hide or lie about what happened. And unlike John, when he says he's sorry Phil knows it's not fake.

**Kryptonite:**

Chris prided himself on his iron will; he enjoyed being the image of strength. What many didn't know was eve he had his one weakness, Phil Brooks. One look at him and the walls broke down. There was nothing Chris wouldn't do for Phil.

**Sober:**

Chris was a GG man, always had been. It was a known fact by many, and the tales of Drunkicho that floated around was proof. But Chris was willing to put that aside, to leave behind this soiled existence for Phil. Now as he sipped his glass of water eh could proudly boast 5 months sobriety and counting.

**Pepsi:**

Chris thought he preferred Coke, but since he's started dating Phil the red canned beverage doesn't hold the same allure. He finds himself craving the Chicago native's favorite drink. Whether it's because the soda taste better or because he gets a daily dose from Phil's lips Chris isn't sure. What he does know is Phil loves Pepsi, and he loves Phil.

**Taste:**

Phil was happy when he got Chris to switch from Coke to Pepsi. He'd finally won out on the beverage war, or so he thought. That changed when Chris asked what tasted better; him or Pepsi. Phil sighed amending Pepsi was his second favorite taste.

**Games:**

Chris doesn't know why he and Phil play the games they do. It always ends the same way. One of them will say something that upsets the other which inevitably leads to a fight. Eventually they'll apologize and make up, but it's the same thing every time. It's like clockwork. But maybe that's why they play the game, because nobody really loses.

**Addicted:**

Phil can honestly say he had an addiction, Chris' lips. He wanted nothing more than to claim them time and again. He wondered vaguely if this counted as going against his straightedge beliefs, but when Chris sealed their lips together that thought vanished. Not even Betty Ford could help him now, and he didn't care.

**Magic:**

He's not sure when it happened but Phil was in love with Chris. He remembers being on a date, and then if by magic he saw Chris a little differently; no longer just a friend, but as something more. He was like Cinderella and Chris his Prince Charming. Only the clock never struck midnight.

**Lust:**

Chris is a Christian man, he knows all about the seven deadly sins. It's those reasons alone that Phil sometimes scares Chris. Around Phil Chris feels things he knows he shouldn't and it scares him. Lust is a dangerous emotion, but Chris can't help feeling it where Phil's involved.

**Silent:**

Chris isn't known for being a silent person, but when Phil's lips crash against his he's at a loss for words.

**Gravity:**

With Phil he always feels like he's floating. There's this light carefree feeling that fill his heart. It's almost as if he's flying through the day. With Phil gravity is nothing more than a foreign word that doesn't exist.

**Loud:**

When Chris thinks of a word to describe Phil's music choices, the first word that comes to mind is loud. He's a metal fan, but Phil's punk rock collection borders the line between music and noise. But Chris doesn't mind sitting through "…And Out Came The Wolves" for the umpteenth time because Phil's loud music is the perfect cover up for other activities.

**Backstage:**

Phil likes catching Chris' band perform. He gets a jolt from being backstage, not as a performer, but a fan. There's a sense of wonder and excitement from tagging along as a Fozzy groupie. Chris enjoys the backstage area more now; he swears the groupies have never looked so good.

**Humor:**

Chris loves Phil's sense of humor. It borders on crude sometimes, but the biting wit that Phil delivers his remarks with leaves Chris in hysterics.

**Dancing:**

Phil claims he can't dance, he says he has no rhythm. Chris doesn't' push the matter; that is until he finds an old OVW video on YouTube. Phil claims he can't dance, but this video tells a different story. Although he blushes when Chris brings it up, Phil surprises the blond by giving him his own private show.

**Sweet:**

Phil had a bit of a sweet tooth, and he was certain Chris was using it against him. Chris had taken to making chocolate syrup and whipped cream, along with any other sugary substances that could be used to paint his body, permanent fixtures to the bedroom. Phil's certain if this Canadian keeps it up, he's going to need a new fitness regime.

**Movies:**

Chris knows that Phil loves horror films, and secretly so does he. Of course he'd never say that out loud; because as long as Phil doesn't know Chris gets the privilege of cuddling.

**Cuddling:**

Phil was never much for cuddling, until he met Chris. He found himself just wanting to be near the man, and cuddling fixed that need.

**Cold:**

Phil is cold by nature, it doesn't matter what time of year it is he's always cold. That is before he met Chris, now he's got his own personal heater and he's never cold.

**Safe:**

Lying in bed late at night with Chris' arms around him Phil knows he's safe.

**Early:**

Chris isn't an early bird by any means. He enjoys sleeping in, but if Phil wakes him up every morning like he did today Chris might actually start looking forward to mornings.

**Snow:**

Chris loved when it snowed, it reminded him of home. When it snowed during the house show at Minnesota he made sure to grab Phil to share the moment with. As the two lay on the ground making snow angels Chris decided home was where Phil was.

**Beautiful:**

When Phil lost his hair to Rey in his Hair vs. Mask match he took to wearing a ball cap. He felt self-conscious without his long locks. Chris thinks Phil is beautiful with or without his hair. He tells him daily, and soon the caps disappear from Phil's wardrobe.

**Lie:**

When Phil found out that he was being drafted to Raw he was devastated. It meant being separated from Chris. Phil doesn't know what he wanted to hear from Chris, but the truthful answer that "it would be hard" wasn't it. Sometimes Phil just wishes Chris would lie.

**Stars:**

Phil hated being apart from Chris. He hated sitting on a bus traveling through Mexico alone, while Chris was thousands of miles away. But one look up at those stars overhead made Phil remember that somewhere back home Chris could see them too, and for a moment he's happy.

**Rain:**

Phil loves when it rains. He calls it a new start. He finds the water calming, a nice break from the crazy schedule of the WWE. Sitting on the porch, Chris by his side, Phil smiles because this new start is the one he's been waiting on.

**Kiss:**

Phil will always remember the first time he and Chris kissed; under the stars in a suburb of St. Louis on the hotel balcony. He remembers the taste of Chris' lips when they touched his. The faint taste of nicotine and spearmint that lingered on the Canadian's tongue. The feel of their lips moving against one another. Yes, Phil will never forget their first kiss.

**Lips:**

Phil's lips always distract Chris. Whenever the younger man begins talking Chris will just zone out. It drives Phil crazy, but what does he expect? Chris is just too busy focusing on those supple lips, and how much he wants to kiss them, to actually notice the words that spill forth from them.

**Relax:**

Chris is always telling Phil to relax. He tells him that he works too hard sometimes and just needs to take a break. Phil doesn't always listen, because he's a go-go-go type of guy. However when Chris straddles him, bottle of lotion in hand, Phil thinks maybe relaxing isn't so bad after all.

**Time:**

Phil doesn't own a watch; he likes to live life without any constraints. Chris' busy schedule keeps him constantly looking at his watch. However, with Phil the watch takes a backseat because where the man is involved time seems limitless.

**Commitment:**

It's a big step but Chris can feel in his heart that it's right. The place is perfect; they had their first date here. The moment right, each is on extended break from the WWE. And most important, the person is the one. Chris pulls a little black box from his pocket and kneels before Phil. Smiling up at Phil he whispers "Will you marry me?"

**Happiness:**

Phil is shocked when those words leave Chris' mouth. He hadn't been expecting that at all. A range of emotions fill his body as the words begin to sink in; but as he nods 'Yes' one emotion floats to the top. Happiness.

**Simple:**

Phil wanted a simple wedding, and after the gigantic affair with Jessica, Chris didn't want another huge wedding. They had a small ceremony, only a few close friends were present. They didn't need anything extravagant. Standing up at the altar presenting the rings both knew that simple really was best.

**Children:**

Chris has children; three in fact, one boy and twin girls. Phil loves them to death, but they also make him sad. He considers them his own, but they're just a reminder that he and Chris don't have any of their own.

**Ready:**

Chris is glad he told Phil what he was thinking. The look of elation on the young superstar's face when Chris told him he was ready for more children made Chris' heart soar. As Phil dragged him upstairs to start on their new mission, Chris knew he had made the right decision.

**Pain:**

Phil had never been in so much pain before. He had refused an epidural and was now regretting that decision. Screaming, he threw the cup of ice chips at Chris. He was the cause of this after all. Phil knew it was the pain talking, because he'd never yelled he hated Chris before.

**Perfect:**

Chris can't help but Marvel at the bundle of joy in his arms. Ten fingers, ten toes, breathing softly, absolutely perfect. He rocks slowly in his chair seated at the corner of Phil's bed. Stirring, Phil turns to face Chris and smiles. There sit his two boys, the perfect picture.

**Eyes:**

He has Chris' eyes. That's the first thing Phil notices when Adrian opens his eyes. Those big blue orbs stare up at Phil, and he knows like father like son, this one's got him wrapped around his finger.

**Home:**

Chris and Phil had been sharing a house for quite a while now. But it wasn't until they brought Adrian back from the hospital that it became a home.

**Sleep:**

Phil has always had sleeping problems, and with Adrian at home his insomnia has never been worse. The baby's crying wakes him up every two hours, and he's certain at this point that the bags under his eyes will never go away. But when Chris is home he takes care of Adrian, and Phil finally gets some sleep.

**Try:**

Adrian is nearly one when they begin to try again. Chris is an only child, but Phil knows the joy of having a sibling. He wants the same for Adrian and so they start their quest for baby number two.

**Anger:**

Phil scowls at the negative test sitting on the bathroom sink. HE just wants Adrian to have a baby brother or sister, but this time around he's having trouble. He's angry at himself more than anything; maybe he's doing something wrong.

**Tears:**

Eyes red, cheeks marred by tear tracks, Phil sniffles on the couch. Chris tries to comfort him, but what can you say to someone who's just lost a baby? He just wraps his arms around Phil as the tears continue to fall.

**Faith:**

It was Chris who told Phil to keep the faith; Chris who pushed Phil to believe once more. And when that plus sign stared back at Phil, his faith was renewed.

**Double:**

Phil breathes a sigh of relief when he finally gets them to sleep. It's been a crazy day, and now the house is finally quiet and he can relax. Chris wraps an arm around Phil, joining him in looking at the crib. Two swaddled baby's lay sleeping, breathing softly.

**Luck:**

Phil doesn't believe in luck, he never has. He is a firm believer that people make their own lives, not some charm. Sitting at the kitchen table watching Chris be swarmed by Adrian, Isabelle, and Malcolm, who are begging for Papa to read them a story makes Phil think he'll change his mind about luck. Right now he feels like the world's luckiest man.

* * *

><p><strong>oh this is the link for the video that inspired dance youtube .comwatch?v=hQPEpgObLLs**


End file.
